


Un Endroit Aléatoire

by xypeilo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: When Hannibal does that THING again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small warm up

Will groaned in pain as he turned over. He cracked his eyes open just a tad to find that he was two hours late for work and Hannibal standing beside him with a breakfast tray. The brunet sighed heavily and buried his face in the pillow.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“My apologies,” the cannibal smiled. “But you looked like you needed the extra sleep. Are you hungry?”

 Will groaned again and pulled away from the pillow. He sat up and rested his back against the headboard. “Even if I say no, you’ll make me eat anyway.”

 “You know me too well, but it is a light breakfast, I assure you.” Hannibal put the breakfast tray down on Will’s lap and sat beside him. “One hundred percent wheat bread heated to your preference with a single egg I slowly fried on grade AA unsalted butter and seasoned with my favorite Olde Thompson’s 1944 black pepper. I also fried the slices of ham until the edges were crisp, keeping the middle succulent with a technique I learned from a colleague of mine in  _Un Endroit Aléatoire_. The pepper jack cheese is sliced as thin as possible with the purpose to enhance the flavor--and of course, a bowl of grapes to complement the dish.”

 Will stared at him for a few moments, clearly annoyed. He was trying to digest what the hell was coming out of Hannibal’s mouth while looking back at his plate, seeing nothing more than a basic egg and ham breakfast sandwich.

 “Hannibal, do you always have to do that?”

 The cannibal flinched, mildly surprised at Will’s tone. “I beg your pardon?”

 “You always get all detailed with describing all your dishes. It’s just a breakfast sandwich. Just last week you were giving me a detailed description about my toaster strudel.”

 The blonde grinned and planted a quick kiss to his grumpy lover’s cheek before getting up. “I think you meant to say ‘thank you’.”

“Go make me coffee, you goof.”  Will scoffed, and attempted to swat Hannibal’s ass but he dodged it just in time and bolted out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Un Endroit Aléatoire is obviously not a real thing, I couldn't come up with something creative. It literally translates to "a random place".


End file.
